


Thomewt：当这时候，他喜欢这样做

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	Thomewt：当这时候，他喜欢这样做

被含住的耳垂，在下巴上留下齿痕，将喘息覆盖脸颊。  
每次Thomas想要在不得到训斥，又可以打断Newt看那本无聊的书时，他就喜欢这样做。

被吮吸的后颈，在肩头上留下吻痕，将鼻尖蹭过喉头。  
每当Newt想打断Thomas看球赛，而且还霸占了沙发要求和他看电影时，他都喜欢这样做。

被亲吻的脚踝，在小腿上留下斑痕，将指甲轻搔大腿。  
每当Thomas做错事需要赔礼道歉，还要哄着Newt消气别不理自己时，他都喜欢这样做。

被啃咬的肋骨，在侧腹上留下纹痕，将唇痕遍布胯骨。  
每当Newt希望Thomas投来更多关注点，并且还能望入他眼眸理解他时，他都喜欢这样做。

被轻啄的眉角，在额头上留下红痕，将舌尖擦上唇瓣。  
每当Thomas需要安慰处于失落中的Newt，并让他放松投入自己怀抱时，他都喜欢这样做。

被舔舐的指尖，在手腕上留下刮痕，将鼻息洒入腋下。  
每当Newt想要不用起床做早饭，又能上学享受Thomas的蓝莓煎饼时，他都喜欢这样做。

被摩擦的脊线，在背部上留下湿痕，将腹部贴上臀部。  
每当Thomas外出或者独自出门办事后，回家都希望第一个见到Newt时，他都喜欢这样做。

被爱抚的肚脐，在锁骨上留下牙痕，将指腹按压心口。  
每当Newt在失眠之夜辗转反侧后，都希望Thomas可以陪伴拥他入怀时，他都喜欢这样做。

从眼睑到睫毛，从唇纹到嘴角，从发尾到刘海，从指端到脚尖。  
他想他，他爱他，他念他。  
每个地方，每寸触感。  
从外面的瞳孔到内部的心脏，从外部的肌肤到内部的壁道，都印满了他。


End file.
